La torre, la princesa y el dragón
by Smithback
Summary: Un breve momento de amistad entre la forense y el dragón, Pete. Para celebrar el 14 de febrero


La torre, la princesa y el dragón

"Every fortress falls

It is not the end

It ain't if you fall

But how you rise that says

Who you really are

So get up and go through

If ever your fortress caves  
You're always safe in mine" FORTRESS - Queens Of The Stone Age

Esa línea en su ropero parecía una letra L... y esa grieta un poco más allá a la derecha una u... quizá pueda encontrar una letra "c" y…

Kay, recostada en su cama, trataba de conciliar el sueño con cualquier tontería; generalmente caía rendida sin siquiera tener tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, pero ahora que lo tenía, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño… o quizá ya estaba dormida y no lo sabía…

Bien, finalmente había enloquecido , no era una gran sorpresa; tanto estrés y horas sin dormir tenían que haberle afectado.

Una vez más, como tantas anteriores, un loco estaba tras ella por hacer su trabajo bien... ¡vaya pago!

A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a asesinos o locos buscándola para hacerle daño o para molestarla. Y pensándolo bien, debería conseguirle una habitación a Marino en su casa para cuando tuviese que quedarse a cuidarla; el sofá de la sala no ha de ser muy cómodo para un hombre tan grande; siendo realistas, probablemente su sofá sufría más que Marino.

Debería hacer algo. Estaba claro que esa noche no podría dormir. Si Pete estaba despierto podrían hablar de algo…

Kay rio para sí misma. Marino despierto. Ella sabía muy bien que el hombre dormía como roca. En alguna otra ocasión que él se había quedado ahí, la mujer lo movió, llamó y no fue hasta que le lo golpeo, aunque ligeramente, que el hombre se despertó, no sin quejarse de que ella se movía tan sigilosamente como un gato; no, no lo decía con sarcasmo.

Quizá bajar a buscar a Marino no era la mejor idea, no quería que él se hiciese la idea incorrecta de su relación. Era bien sabido que Marino estaba interesado en ella, aunque jamás había dicho o hecho algo al respecto; principalmente, suponía ella, porque realmente no podría suceder nada entre ellos. Su forma de ser, ser y pensar eran demasiado diferentes, además claro, ella no estaba interesada en Pete.

Cansada de solo estar acostada, se decidió a buscar a Pete, quien como lo había supuesto, dormía profundamente en el sillón.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kay se sentó en un sofá cercano a Marino, desde donde con la poca luz que entraba desde las faroles de fuera, podía vislumbrar la forma de su amigo.

Observó con diversión que su escaso cabello estaba cada día más blanco, las arrugas de su frente delataban su estresado trabajo y su prominente barriga evidenciaban su descuido personal; si pudiera ver sus dedos, estaba segura de que vería las amarillas marcas de cigarro.

Por más que insistía ella en que se cuidase, Marino estaba más allá de un simple consejo. La verdad era que Marino era un niño grande y problemático que necesitaba de alguien que le cuidase y su divorcio solo había enfatizado esa necesidad.

No se podía imaginar a alguien más diferente a ella tanto física como mentalmente; en realidad lo único que los unía era su trabajo e intachable moral. Ambos amantes de lo correcto y aborrecimiento ante la injusticia.

Marino era un buen hombre, de eso no había duda; pero también era testarudo, homofóbico, prejuicioso, e intolerante.

Kay sonrió y delineó la tosca nariz del hombre. Se alegraba enormemente de tener a Pete como su amigo, una persona tan leal cuidándola.

Kay se agachó un poco más.

No podía darle lo que él quería, pero al menos un beso de buenas noches si podía.

Pete seguía tan dormido como antes.

"Buenas noches Pete."

A lo que él solo respondió con un sonoro ronquido que no hizo más que sonreír a la forense.

No, Pete no era un príncipe azul que se levantaría con un beso, él era más un dragón que cuidaría la torre.

*Notas de Smithback:

Ha bueno. Ya voy en el libro doce,… ya sé que cierto personaje murió y que luego siempre no estaba muerto… y luego dije, ¿qué más pasará en el futuro? Y leí los resúmenes de los libros que me faltaban... y pues... creo que hasta ahí le voy a dejar. Hasta la mosca.

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por hoy.

Para celebrar el 14 de febrero. Que la pasen bonito

.

Un breve momento de amistad entre la forense y el dragón, Pete. Para celebrar el 14 de febrero

La torre, la princesa y el dragón.


End file.
